Stan, Conductor and Proud
by Sir Snark-a-lot
Summary: Just a one shot in the battle featuring Stan Shunpike and his actions. The plot bunny refused to go away. Enjoy!


AAAannnnnndddd I'm baack ! no beta reader yet, so sorry. Feel free to point out any rubbish i do. I fixed up the error in my Dramione story. Oops, sorry about that. This will be another one-shot. Enjoy!

I own nothing. Quite literally. Please feel free to give me majority shares of any enterprise as profitable and secure as Gringotts, as real as my love for Dramione, with no strings attached, for free. :]

Stan Shunpike was arrested by the Ministry. He was innocent, but his big mouth had gotten him in trouble, and he knew this time he would not escape. He was sentenced to Azkaban on the grounds of being a Death Eater and supporting their cause. The least he was able to do, was make sure nothing happened to Ernie, his one true friend.

When the Death Eaters attacked Azkaban, he was one of the many chosen by them to be added to their army. Having many more wands, despite being under the Imperius, Would give a numerical advantage. Lord Voldemort wasn't one to miss out on it that easily. He would use all tactics to win and kill Harry Potter. His sadistic self found joy in the fact that he would make friends fight friends, families fight families, and parents kill children.

So, Stan was taken, under the Imperius. All the enslaved wizards and withes were hidden away in Hogsmeade itself. Voldemort believed it would be easier to use them in the attack on Hogwarts this way.

The next thing Stan knew, he was at war.

Stan was a weak willed fellow. He was under the Imperius curse, specifically a low level Death Eater's, unheard of. Not very specific, but since he didn't know the name of his torturer, and he knew EVERYONE,so he was a nobody. Stan fought with all his might, which wasn't very much. He didn't even hate enough to cast a worth Killing Curse. So he just stood, tried to cause damage, failed miserably and dodged curses. He approached the Wooden Bridge with the rest of his group. There were only two other boys there. He didn't want to hurt them, but he gave up resisting the curse long ago. As he was about to cross and help the Death Eaters engaging them, the bridge was lit on fire. It fell away, and took his controller with it. People screamed as they fell, burning at the same time. Such were the horrors of war. Suddenly free, he didn't know what to do. He kept his wand up and out, still not registering it. His mind was crawling slowly, and his body was doing nothing. The other Death Eaters, few of them supporters, and more than that Imperiused Wizards and Witches, watched in horror as the bridge burned away.

Stan stood there, wand out, and to his serious surprise, the Knight Bus turned up in front of him, just about to fall of the edge. His old pal Ernie yelled"Get on ye ol' fool! We've gotta go!"

So he did something had never done before, boarded the Knight Bus as a passenger. The others were still too shocked to react. That was when Stan had what is believed to be the only brainwave to have passed through his mind till that time. He yelled, "Run those couths over! They tryna hurt ma Hogwarts! Getem!" Ernie didn't hesitate, and gunned it. They ran over people helter skelter till they came to their senses and started firing back. They kept running them over and dodging, yelling together" FOR HORTY WARTY HOOOGWARTSS!"

While they were distracted, freed from mind control, wizards took them down with relish. Soon it was over. Stan and Ernie realized their beloved bus wouldn't be able to survive any such heroics further, and decided to leave. They were about to, When a witch yelled"Wait! Take me to Mungo's! I'm a healer!"

Soon other people called out, wanting to go either to St. Mungo's or to Hogsmeade. Some people needed medical aid, some wanted to check in on families. A few others had decided to go help with the battle. Stan, for the first time feeling his life had a purpose and a calling, decided to do what he did best.

He became the conductor of the Knight Bus, once again, proud of his job.

All through the battle, The Knight Bus transported the injured to Mungo's. They took a few hits. One Death Eater tried to board, but Stan quite happily tossed him out and Ernie ran him over, backwards. He helped silently, watching the carnage and chaos, he had been causing just some time ago, albeit against his will. The Knight Bus took down a total of 13 Death Eaters and saved at least 47 wizards and witches, who were unable to apparate away, or were too weak. He considered this his penance. Once the battle was over, he returned to his home in Calpham.

To this day, Stan was not rewarded nor acknowledged. He didn't mind. There were people who remembered his help, he could see it in the look in their eyes whenever they boarded the bus. That was enough.

Also the 2 pound cake he got every Christmas from Healer Rowen, for she remembered.

A/N:- Don't even ask why. I just felt like filling up that gap, cause no one knows what happened. And well, whose to stop me? Review if you liked it. Please let me know of any errors also.


End file.
